An Unexpected Visitor
by PoMlovah611
Summary: An old friend returns to the super robot not only seeking peace, but also seeking the heart of his former loved one. What will Sprx do to keep his Nova from... Mandarin? Could it be their best choice to take him in or the reason for their own destruction? READ ON AND FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

_**Yeah, this is my first SRMTHFG fanfic so... here you go! :3**_

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter 1**

_It was freezing cold. It felt like every single part of her body was frozen solid, turned to ice. Nova stood in the cold arena, arms wrapped around herself and tail entwined around her robotic legs as she sivered._

_She tried desperately to activate her heating but failed._

_She glanced at the window a few meters from her._

_There she saw __**him**__. He was smiling encouragingly at her._

_"M-Mandar-rin… I-It's so… ccold…" she whimpered._

_"Nova, you must learn to ignore the cold… It is training for you, my dear." Mandarin said._

_"R-rright…" she said, ducking her head against the cold._

_She again tried to activate her heating then suddenly…_

_*crack*_

_Something went wrong…_

_Nova gasped as a sudden heat coursed through her circuits, warming her._

_"GRAAH!" she shrieked as the temperature rose and rose until it melted all the ice surrounding her in the arena._

_"Nova!" Mandarin called._

_Then an explosion threw him to the wall._

_Nova growled, breathing heavily. Then she turned to Mandarin and jumped through the broken window._

_"Nova, what are you- GAH!" Mandarin said as Nova grabbed him and held her activated fist up._

_"NOVA!" Mandarin called again._

_Then the angry look on Nova's face disappeared. "M-Mandarin?" Nova stammered, deactivating her fists and letting him go._

_She looked back and saw the damage she had done to the arena._

_"Oh no… I- I destroyed this place… What's wrong with me!?" Nova cried._

_"Nova, nothing's wrong with you…"_

_"No! I'm a monster! S-something went wrong with me! Stay away! I don't want to hurt you!" _

_"Nova…" Mandarin took a step closer to her._

_"NO!" _

_~end of dream~_

"AAHH!" Nova screamed, jolting awake.

Then the door of her room opened and Sparx ran in. "Nova, are you okay? I heard you scream." He said, concerned.

"I th-think so… It was just that… that same nightmare." Nova replied.

"Again? Wh-what's with you and Mandarin anyway? He's been haunting your dreams ever since last week." Sparx crossed his arms.

"I don't know about _haunting_ but… I have no idea…" Nova said, lost in thought. "W-well I guess - "

**_ENK! ENK! ENK!_**

"It's the alarm!" Antauri said.

The whole team rushed to the main computer as Gibson typed in some keywords.

"Hmm… It seems that we have an unidentified flying object coming this way." Gibson reported.

"Well, whatever that is, it's definitely not on a peace mission." Chiro said.

The team went out of the super robot, battle ready.

"Greetings, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force…" A familiar voice greeted.

They all gasped.

"Mandarin!?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**_Okay! So reminder, this is my first SRMTHFG story posted so please take it easy on the reviews… :3_**

**_This story was based on a drawing I posted in DA_**

**_Link: _****_ pomlovah611 . deviantart art / Fanfic - idea - 416446952_**

**_I had a lot of help from Directioner Dwyieth 37… _**

**_So yeah… _**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unexpected Visitor**

**Chapter 2**

"_Mandarin_?" Nova gasped

"Mandarin!? What are YOU doing here?" Chiro asked.

"I came to meet you..." Mandarin replied. Mandarin's eyes fell on Nova who's eyes became locked with his. Nova stepped back a little, still surprised.

"Why so shocked, dearest Nova? Aren't you happy to see me?" Mandarin said.

Sparx snorted.

Otto noticed this then chuckled. "Ooh, someone's jealous!"

"Am not!" Sparx denied.

"Yeah you are! You're jealous because Mandarin's hitting on-"

"WHATEVER!" Sparx growled.

"Hold on. You came to meet us… that seems unlikely noting that you're an enemy…" Antauri concluded.

"It may seem that way, Antauri. But I am no threat to you, my former teammates." Mandarin said.

"Yeah right… This is just some kind of _trick_!" Sparx snarled, activating his magnets.

"I can assure you, SPRX-77, I am not trying to fool you. I just woke up and realized the wrong I have done upon you. Especially you, Nova; I am deeply sorry for all the wrong things I have put on _you_." Mandarin told her, smiling a bit.

Nova blushed. "Aaw…" She said with a dreamy look. Then she shook her head. "I mean… Sparx is right. This is just a trap or s-something…"

"Tell you what… Just to satisfy your little anger over me just because of some things I did to you in the past, if I do anything suspiciously evil, eliminate me, Crush me, pound me into oblivion. Anything you want…" Mandarin went on.

"You're doing something mighty suspicious right _now_!" Sparx said.

Mandarin smiled sheepishly at Sparx, waving his hands at him like saying 'No, no, I'm not doing anything!'

"I suggest that we let Mandarin stay…" Gibson stated.

"What?" Otto raised a brow.

"I-I mean… Let's give him a chance to change! A-and if he's gonna stay, he has to be the last-in-command." Gibson said with a smug grin.  
"You're just saying that because you're sick of being last…" Otto snickered.

"No I'm not!" Gibson growled.

Otto looked at him, smirking.

"Well… maybe a little…" Gibson admitted, blushing.

"HAHAH!" Otto laughed.

"Enough of this…" Antauri interrupted. "We'll let Mandarin stay."

Mandarin smiled.

"And Gibson's right. He's staying last-in-command… Juuust in case." Chiro added.

"Yes! I- I mean… okay.. sure…" Mandarin said.

"I-I'm sure Otto can whip you up some metal parts for you…" Chiro said.

"ON IT!" Otto announced, rushing off to work on the parts.

"…and we can retrieve your weapons too…" Chiro wondered.

"Not so fast, Chiro. Let's not trust Mandarin with his weapons _yet_. We need to make sure he's on our side before he uses those." Antauri reminded.

"Fair enough." Mandarin shrugged. "Now, why don't you show me around, Nova?"

Nova blinked then blushed.

"WOAH! Not so fast, _Mandarin_." Sparx warned, standing in front of Mandarin.

"What ever is the problem, Sparx?" Mandarin said, smirking.

"Back off. Nova's _mine_." The red monkey said softly.

"And is she aware of that?" Mandarin asked.

"Yes, yes she is." Sparx said.

Mandarin chuckled. "Oh Sparx. I wound never _dream_ of taking Nova from you..."

"That better be true, or so help me…"

"I know." Mandarin said. "Now, about that tour…" Mandarin said, locking his gaze with Nova once more.

"I'm coming with you." Sparx said.

"Sparx, it's fine. I can show him around on my own…" Nova told him.

"I don't trust this guy. You should have back up in case Mandarin tries to do anything…" Sparx said.

Nova leaned her head on Sparx's shoulder. "Sparx, you don't have to be so overprotective over me… I can manage." She whispered.

Sparx thought for a while then sighed. "Okay. But if you need anything or if this disgusting simian tries to hurt you, don't hesitate in giving me a call." Sparx reminded.

"Of course." Nova said.

* * *

It's been a long time since Mandarin first came here asking peace. And ever since then, he and Nova have been spending an awful lot of time together, chatting, and asking each other questions… Sparx was beginning to wonder if he should really trust this guy with Nova.

Right now, Otto was upgrading his Jetpack just like he did to ours.

"And… done!" Otto exclaimed, putting his hands behind him and smiling. "That's it! All our member's jetpacks upgraded."

"Oh it feels so good to be part of the team again." Mandarin grinned.

"Perhaps… _We're _just glad you are on _our_ side now, Mandarin." Antauri said.

"Especially Nova…" Otto said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Nova growled. Then she paused and blushed.

Otto glanced at Sparx teasingly.

Sparx crossed his arms. "Hmph."

"Hyper force, I'm going for a patrol around Shuggazoom. Would anyone care to join me?" Antauri then turned to Gibson.  
"Er… Uh… S-sorry Antauri… I need to… erm… check on something. M-Maybe next time!" Gibson said before rushing off.

"What about you, Sparx?" Antauri turned to the red monkey.

"Erm… Sorry… But Uh… I have to… uh... WOAH!" Sparx faked a fall and banged his Jetpack on the wall "… Eh, Otto? Could you check my… uh… Jet pack? I th-think it may be damaged or something…" Sparx asked.

"Oh sure, Sparx." Otto said, pulling out his tools.

"Nova?" Antauri asked.

"I should really get back to training… y'know… something might happen suddenly and if I'm out of training, whoo! We'll be doomed.. ehehe…" Nova excused.

"Mandarin?" Antauri turned to their newest member. "I suppose _you_ have an excuse too?"

"I'd love to join you, Antauri… It would really help me catch up on what's happening around here…" Mandarin said.

"Well then. We best be moving…" Antauri said, walking toward the exit.

Mandarin followed.

The two monkeys walked out of the super robot and went around Shuggazoom City…

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

_**There you have it, I guess... Chapter 2...**_

**_So! _**

**_Reactions?_**

**_Hunches?_**

**_Predictions?_**

**_Please REVIEW! :3_**


End file.
